Lune rouge
by Makie Karin
Summary: Esto era un pasatiempo, uno extraño, pero nada más que eso. No debía ser más que eso. /CrowleyxFerid.


**_Disclaimer:_** Ningún personaje es mío, todos son de la imaginación de Kagami Takaya.

 ** _Pareja:_** CrowleyxFerid.

 ** _Título:_** Lune rouge.

 ** _Resumen:_** Esto era un pasatiempo, uno extraño, pero nada más que eso. No debía ser más que eso.

 ** _Advertencia:_** Como Crowley y Ferid son hermanos — _«hermanos»—_ esto se considera incesto. XD.

Dije que pronto verían de mí una historia de estar pareja y mirad, aquí esta. La verdad es que ahora mismo solo me inspiran estos dos y temo mucho dejar otros famdones donde escribía, pero… mientras haya Ferid y Crowley, eso no me importa XD.

En fin, a leer.

* * *

 ** _Prólogo._**

* * *

Sí dependiera de él, jamás se hubiera acercado a Ferid Bathory, por lastima ese tipo de cosas no dependían de él. Pues Crowley se conoció a Ferid y aun creyéndolo humano sabía que estar con un sujeto así era malo. Nunca confió en él, ya sea humano o vampiro, siempre fue lo mismo. Pero ese personaje con intenciones desconocidas no quería irse de la vida de Eusford, pues seguía junto a él siglo tras siglo, llamando su _«amigo amigo»_.

Sin duda alguna, Ferid Bathory era un personaje bastante raro. Jamás le contaba cosas acerca de él —o quizás sí, en un lenguaje que jamás entendería— y decía cosas que eran puras mentiras mezcladas de forma extraordinaria con la verdad. Haciendo difícil la tarea de saber si todo lo que sale de su boca es cierto o no. Aunque la mayoría de las veces este personaje de cabellera planteada solo se limita a sonreír y no responder nada.

La mejor opción para él y el mundo que lo rodeaba era estar muy lejos de Ferid Bathory, pues en un hombre así no se le puede confiar nada. Pero debía admitir que a pesar del enojo que seguía en él —de forma quizás más psicología, puesto que él ya no podía sentir nada— estar con Bathory resultaba divertido. Al principio no le creyó cuando le dijo que el mundo de los vampiros era muy aburrido, pues ese hombre decía más mentiras que respirar… bueno, sería mejor decir que pestañar, pues él no respiraba.

Pero Ferid, en el trascurso de los años, su manera de pasar el tiempo cada vez se volvían más raras —y eso era mucho decir, pues siempre estas no eran normales— y con el último pedido que dijo este Crowley pensaba que Ferid ya se vuelto loco.

—Ferid-kun…

—¿Sí~, dime?

—¿Escuche bien? Quieres que nosotros...

—Pasemos el tiempo juntos —Interrumpió de forma alegre.

—Teniendo sexo.

—Aja. Escuchaste perfectamente.

Crowley pestaño un rato intentando ver alguna facción de Bathory que le demostrará que era una broma absurda y tonta como siempre lo era. Pero, además de la sonrisa alegre y torcida, no encontró nada. Eusford en su interior sabía que esto no era más que una forma —rara, muy rara— de pasar el tiempo, pero no lo entendía. ¿Por qué Ferid Bathory quería algo tan primitivo que solo los humanos disfrutaban?

Levanto una ceja.

—¿Para qué haríamos eso?

—Para pasar el tiempo, por supuesto. De hecho este último he visto a los humanos y sus diversiones. Ahora había un montón de cosas nuevas, pero hay una que desde hace un tiempo sigue de moda y eso es el sexo. Es parte de su diversión y la verdad es que hasta casi nada no le prestaba atención, pero al ver las repeticiones de esos humanos, pensé que no sería malo intentarlo.

—¿Y por qué yo?

—¿Con quién más?

Algunas veces a Crowley se le olvidaba que era el único amigo —o persona que se le acerca a hablar bien— que tenía. La idea de Ferid era descabellada —más de lo común— y ahora mismo Eusford no quería siquiera pensar en ese tema, puesto que no quería meterse con Ferid —a penas lo soportaba, no quería verlo metido en una cama junto a él—. Aunque ahora que lo recuerda, él aún era virgen. Antes cuando era un caballero templario no se le permitía tener un contacto sexual con el sexo opuesto, entonces en su corta recorrida como ser humano, jamás había experimentado el sexo y como vampiro tampoco. Se preguntó, por una milésima de segundo, si Ferid había alguna vez experimentado el coito cuando fue humano.

Ahora mismo la cara de Ferid era alegre, levantando las manos de manera extravagante.

Crowley, aún no estaba dispuesto.

—Búscate otra persona Ferid-kun. Yo no…

—¿No tienes curiosidad? Sé que tú eres un pervertido Crowley-kun y, además, sé que ahora mismo has pensado en el tema, pues tus mejillas se han vuelto coloradas. Oh, me pregunto que estabas pensando. ¿Quizás en cosas sucias?

No soportaba a este sujeto. Para nada.

—Yo creo que el que ha pensado cosas sucias eres tú.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué he de hacerlo?

—Porque tu propusiste la idea de tener sexo.

—Y tú la volviste a pensar ¿Cierto?

No tuvo más remedio que quedarse callado, pues sí, lo pensó, pero como una negativa profunda y sin negociación. Ferid era desagradable y la sonrisa que regalaba era una mezcla entre lo orgulloso que estaba de tener razón, y lo creído que era. Ese tipo jamás traía cosas buenas.

—Igual no lo acepto.

—Eso no significa que no lo harás. Supongo que aún, cierta parte tuya, sigue teniendo las creencias humanas, donde vuelven a sexo como un tabú y sobre todo cuando ambas personas son del mismo género. Pero a pesar de tú negación lo sigues pensando y es más, creo que ya tiene la idea de cómo será la cosa. Hasta puede que hayas recordado una ocasión donde hayas tenido sexo… —Al ver la expresión de Crowley se detuvo por un momento— ¿O será que el pequeño Crowley-kun sigue virgen?

El séptimo progenitor podía leer a los demás muy bien y eso molestaba a todos, sobre todo a Crowley. Al menos las otras personas no se acercaban tanto como lo hacía Eusford. Algunas veces se pregunta cómo pudo aguantarlo tanto, no recordaba cuantos siglos fueron, pero sabía que eran más de 4, pues su viaja por un par de siglos se había acabado hace un tiempo y Ferid seguía prometiendo ir alguna vez a América para conocerla.

Con tanta insistencia de Bathory, el decimotercer progenitor se dio cuenta que no era una broma y que la cosa iba en serio. Al entender aquello se quedó algo confundido.

—Sí es cierto eso, aquí tendremos un problema —Continuó el vampiro más viejo— Pues como ninguno sabe cómo es la cosa, se nos hará difícil hacerlo. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora?

 _«Olvidarlo»,_ pensó el pelirrojo, pero sabía que eso no pasaría con Ferid.

—¿Comprar una película porno o… hacer que un humano no los explique?

—¿Tantas ganas tienes de hacerlo?

Ferid asintió de manera exagerada, siguiendo con esa repugnante sonrisa. El decimotercer progenitor solo dio un suspiro.

—¿O te parece si hacemos las cosas más interesantes y cumplimos con todos los rituales humanos antes de hacerlo? —Crowley le vio para que continuara— Bueno, al ver a los humanos me doy cuenta que antes del apareamiento invitan a la persona con la que quieren algo, ya sea a comer, pasear y demás cosas. Y luego, después de una salida, hacen el sexo.

—Lo haz investigado mucho ¿Uh?

—Se debe hacer una investigación antes de intentarlo ¿No lo crees?

Una risita salió de los labios del pelirrojo.

—¿Entonces me invitaras a cenar y me darás flores?

—Sí, algo así. Podríamos cambiar algunas cosas que hacen los humanos y adecuarlas para nosotros.

Ferid estaba loco y eso era bastante evidente. Pero a pesar de todas las cosas que decía era interesante y hacían que su vida de vampiro no sea tan aburrida. De cierta forma rara y descabellada, Crowley acepto con un mutismo. ¿Total, qué tan malo podía ser una cita con Ferid?

* * *

¿Qué tal?

La verdad es que la idea vino sola, pero me gusto y ya estoy escribiendo su segunda capítulo. La verdad es que a pesar que ahora mismo parece tener una trama tranquila y linda, en realidad no lo es tanto conforme avance esto.

Ahora solo falta luchar con mi inspiración y mis ganas de escribir para actualizar pronto está historia.

Espero saber qué es lo que piensan de esta parte.

No leemos pronto, eso espero.


End file.
